


Midnight Caller

by devot (devotfeige)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, PTSD, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotfeige/pseuds/devot
Summary: Across the line, there's a breath that stops just short of a sigh, and if he listens hard enough he thinks he can almost hear the rain.





	Midnight Caller

**Author's Note:**

> originally written/posted to LiveJournal in 2010

A single ring away from going on to voice mail he manages to find and flip open his cell phone, greeted by the blinding glow of the LCD screen, flashing the combination of numbers and letters that tell him before he's even had a chance to check who it is that's called: 11:53 PM  
  
"Hey," he answers softly, clearing his throat to try and drown out the tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," comes across the line, just audible, "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"Nah, it's--" he bites back a yawn, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
A moment passes, and he tries not to smile at the sound of a sigh on the other end of the line.  
  
"Tell me about your classes," he suggests after a moment, curling on his side under the bed covers and closing his eyes as he continues, chuckling softly to himself, "How's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Don't call her that. She's terrible--I can't for the life of me get rid of her. She's started following me to the bookstore during lunch now, too. That was the last peace of mind I had left."  
  
"Honestly, the hell's wrong with you?"  
  
"A lot of things, I guess."  
  
"You should be glad they throw themselves at you, you'll never have to settle for anything."  
  
That comment is greeted with silence, and he opens his eyes to squint wearily at the display of his phone once again, checking both the time and that the call hasn't been dropped. 11:57 PM.  
  
Across the line, there's a breath that stops just short of a sigh, and if he listens hard enough he thinks he can almost hear the rain. He can picture the other, leaning with his back against the window, the chill of the windowpane slowly biting through his bedclothes as he sighs into the phone and wonders why the hell he even bothers.  
  
Yosuke shakes his head at the thought, and wonders the same thing for himself, "Come on, man. Talk to me."  
  
A brief muttering, as soft as the rain; "I wish it worked that way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Don't do that, come on. Tell me about your classes."  
  
It's hard to tell if time slows to a crawl or stops entirely on these nights. After what feels like an eternity, he chances another glance at the LCD display, a stray thought that he will forget about until the next night of its kind that he should really set the brightness down a notch. It is 1:21 AM.  
  
"...the rain's stopped."  
  
"It's half-past," Yosuke replies.  
  
"Midnight?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There is a short silence, followed by a long, drawn out breath. "Sorry."  
  
"Nah, just... keep talking, a while. Was almost asleep."  
  
There's a smile in the other's tone, in response to that; "Glad I'm good for something."


End file.
